


La merveille de Chine

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Sasuke était en compagnie de ses amis au festival chinois. Depuis la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale, le Japon avait décidé, pour se rapprocher de son pays voisin, d'organiser un festival ne présentant que des artistes de l'empire du milieu.





	La merveille de Chine

**Author's Note:**

> Même dans cet univers moderne les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasuke était en compagnie de ses amis au festival chinois. Depuis la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale, le Japon avait décidé, pour se rapprocher de son pays voisin, d'organiser un festival ne présentant que des artistes de l'empire du milieu. Chaque année, le cadet des Uchiha s'y rendait avec sa famille, mais cette fois, comme il était majeur, il avait eu 18 ans, il y allait avec ses camarades et amis depuis la primaire ; Naruto Uzumaki, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka et Shikamaru Nara. Tous les cinq provenaient d'une famille riche de Tokyo ; la famille de Naruto tenait une chaîne d'auberges traditionnelles avec des bains thermaux, celle de Choji était la propriétaire d'une vingtaine de restaurants, et ça rien qu'au Japon, celle de Kiba formait les chiens d'élite de la police, de l'armée, dans celle de Shikamaru tous les membres étaient dans le milieu médical, et enfin celle de Sasuke travaillait dans la police, les Inuzuka et les Uchiha collaborant parfois ensemble. 

«  Enfin j'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais !, s'exclama Kiba en voyant arriver Choji et Shikamaru

Les trois autres attendaient depuis plus d'un quart d'heure que les deux retardataires daignent les rejoindre. 

-Désolé les gars, mais Choji n'avait pas terminé de se préparer, s'excusa le Nara,

\- Oui, mes parents ont reçu un ami ce week-end, et il ne se pressait pas de partir, expliqua le concerné

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le principal c'est qu'on soit enfin tous là, se réjouit Naruto

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend, allons-y, rétorqua le fils Inuzuka,

Il s'élança suivit par le seul blond du groupe, ensuite venait le fils Akimichi accompagné de son meilleur ami, et enfin en queue de peloton Sasuke, qui roula des yeux, ce que ses amis pouvaient être immatures parfois. 

\- Bon c'est bien joli d'être à cette fête mais par quoi on commence ?, demanda Shikamaru

Tous se regardèrent, ils n'y avaient pas pensé, c'était la première fois qu'ils n'étaient qu'entre eux pour cet événement. 

\- Génial, c'était bien la peine de nous reprocher d'être en retard si vous n'y avez même pas réfléchi, soupira le meilleur ami de Choji

\- Réfléchir c'est ton travail ça, rappela Naruto d'un ton moqueur

\- Quelqu'un a une suggestion ?, intervint Sasuke ne désirant pas y passer la nuit

Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais il devait régulièrement les bousculer pour qu'ils prennent une décision. Il était un Uchiha après tout, donner des ordres c'était tout naturel pour lui. 

\- Si on allait manger, j'ai faim, je n'ai rien pu avaler avant de partir, proposa Choji

-Pourquoi pas après tout, c'est un bon début, approuva Kiba

Le fils Uzumaki hocha positivement la tête, et le Nara haussa les épaules, peu lui importait. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Sasuke, attendant son verdict. 

\- D'accord d'accord espèces de morfales, allons manger, déclara-t-il »

Ils mirent tout de même cinq minutes avant de se décider entre manger japonais ou manger chinois, et ils s'en étaient remis à Choji, qui en tant qu'expert culinaire avait tranché en faveur de la seconde qui avait quelques plats succulents, tels que les Jian Bing. Ils se mirent en route, en quête d'un vendeur de ces fameuses crêpes chinoises. Sasuke fermait comme toujours la marche, faisant confiance à ses amis pour repérer ce qu'ils cherchaient sans qu'il n'ait besoin de lire le non des enseignes lui aussi. 

Ils marchaient d'un bon pas, évitant tout de même la foule fort nombreuse en ce début de soirée. A un moment, alors que son regard errait sans but précis, il tomba sur une jeune fille qui faisait les cent pas devant un stand. Elle paraissait perdue, et jetait des coups d’œil à gauche et à droite. S'il se fiait à sa tenue vestimentaire ; une qipao courte blanche avec une bordure rouge, elle devait être de Chine, personne au Japon ne portait ce genre d'habit, les kimonos et yukatas étant les maîtres au pays du soleil levant. 

Sasuke étudiait afin d'intégrer la police de la capitale, tout comme l'avait fait son grand-frère Itachi, son cousin Shisui, son autre cousin Obito, et enfin leur pères en leur temps. Il était donc normal, qu'en tant que futur agent de la force publique, il vienne en aide à cette jolie créature de sexe féminin. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il allait lui apporter son aide si nécessaire, parce que c'était son devoir. Il quitta l'allée et se rapprocha d'elle qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué.

« Bonsoir, dit-il poliment

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise d'entendre quelqu'un s'adresser à elle, et sa tresse vola gracieusement de son épaule gauche à son épaule droite. 

\- Wan an, répondit-elle

Mince ça partait mal, il ne parlait pas du tout chinois, il maîtrisait l'anglais à la perfection, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance elle le comprenait. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau la saluer mais en anglais cette fois-ci, elle ouvrit la bouche. 

\- Désolée, c'est l'habitude, bonsoir à vous aussi, reprit-elle dans un japonais parfait

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda-t-il

\- J'ai faim, et mon meilleur ami qui était supposé ramener notre argent converti en yen n'est toujours pas revenu. Le connaissant il est facilement en train d'admirer les bâtiments, ou alors il s'est perdu, cette ville est tellement immense, expliqua-t-elle

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas aussi peuplé là d'où vous venez ?

Sasuke devait bien avouer que Tokyo était parfois trop grande pour lui, alors qu'il y était né et y avait grandi. 

\- Franchement non c'est un tout petit village perdu au milieu des montagnes, je ne serais pas surprise si tu ne connaissais pas, affirma-t-elle

Le jeune japonais nota le changement de personne, mais ne s'en offusqua pas plus que ça, peut-être confondait-elle les deux, peut-être ne s'en était-elle pas aperçue. Le ventre de la fille se mit à gargouiller. 

\- Pardon, je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin, avoua-t-elle

-Si tu veux je t'offre ce que tu veux, proposa-t-il

\- Pour de vrai !, s'exclama-t-elle avant de se reprendre, euh je veux dire c'est gentil merci

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est, dis-moi simplement ce que tu désires, 

\- Depuis que je sais que je vais venir au Japon je rêve de manger des yakitoris, ma meilleure amie Karui s'est régalée la dernière fois qu'elle est venue ici.

\- C'est étonnant, en général les touristes veulent goûter à nos plats à base de poissons comme les sushis, répondit-il amusé

\- Je suis plus viande que poisson alors désolée de briser les clichés touristiques, plaisanta-t-elle

\- Tu m'accompagnes je connais un endroit où il en font des délicieux, l'invita-t-il

\- Tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas ?, voulut-elle s'assurer

-Non ne t'en fais pas, mes amis peuvent bien m'attendre un moment,

\- Tes amis ?

-Oui ils sont juste..., commença-t-il 

Il serra les poings, des abrutis, des crétins, des idiots et les petits noms d'oiseaux étaient encore nombreux pour désigner les autres garçons. Aucun un d'entre eux ne s'étaient retournés pour vérifier qu'il suivait, et ils étaient soi-disant ses amis. Il allait leur montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de laisser Sasuke Uchiha en arrière. Il inspira longuement pour se détendre, il ne voulait pas effrayer la jeune étrangère. Il lui prit la main, parce qu'il avait peur de la perdre dans cette foule, et étrangement elle ne la retira pas. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, avant de s'arrêter devant l'endroit auquel il pensait. Il commanda deux plats de yakitori, elle lui avait donné envie, il paya et mangèrent en terrasse. 

-Au fait, comment tu t'appelles, je ne sais pas ton nom ?, réalisa-t-elle 

\- Sasuke Uchiha, se présenta-t-il

\- Moi c'est Tenten Xiuying, se présenta-t-elle à son tour

\- Dis-moi Tenten, que viens-tu faire au Japon ?

\- Je suis un membre de la troupe du cirque de Pékin, c'est la première fois que je quitte mon pays, raconta-t-elle

-Le cirque de Pékin, mais tu m'as dit que tu venais d'un petit village, rappela-t-il

\- Oui, mais je l'ai quitté il y a quelques années avec mon meilleur ami pour rejoindre la capitale, j'y retourne dès que je le peux. En plus je me suis habituée à Pékin qui est un peu moins peuplée que Tokyo, souligna-t-elle

Quitter son village pour tenter sa chance à la capitale, c'était audacieux, et risqué. Sasuke n'aurait jamais pu tout abandonner comme ça du jour au lendemain. 

\- Absolument délicieux !, s'enthousiasma Tenten en avalant une autre bouchée de son repas,

Il la regardait, elle avait les yeux qui brillaient et de temps en temps le bout de sa langue sortait de sa bouche, confirmant ses dires. 

\- Toi tu fais quoi dans la vie, à part offrir des yakitori aux jeunes filles ?

\- Je travaille dur afin d'intégrer la police de Tokyo, 

-La police, c'est surprenant, tu m'aurais dit que tu étais étudiant à la faculté afin d'entrer dans une grande entreprise, je n'aurais pas été étonnée, mais policier...Rêve d'enfant ?, supposa-t-elle

La question le déconcerta, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait il voulait être policier, le meilleur bien sûr, mais était-ce son rêve ou était-ce parce que toute sa famille l'était et faisait régner l'ordre et la justice partout. Ne sachant trop quoi répondre, il se contenta de hocher la tête. 

\- Tenten !, cria une voix en se rapprochant d'eux

La brune poussa un juron, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ni même se leva pour saluer le garçon qui était parvenu à leur niveau. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard noir, au brun qui portait une tenue d'art martial traditionnelle, lui aussi avait une tresse et, ses yeux étaient encadrés par deux gros sourcils. 

\- Lee, tu t'es enfin souvenu que tu devais me retrouver, lui dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique

\- Tenten, cela n'a pas été facile de te trouver, il y avait beaucoup de monde, et je me suis perdu, il a fallut que je demande ma route à un policier, se défendit-il

Elle se leva d'un seul coup, dans un mouvement élégant, cette fille était souple, jamais il n'avait vu une femme se dresser aussi vite sur ses jambes. 

\- Lee, tu as l'argent que je t'ai demandé, 

-Bien sûr Tenten, j'ai pu convertir nos yuans en yens, confirma-t-il en lui tendant la monnaie

Elle la prit, compta très rapidement, en sépara une partie du reste, et la tendit à Sasuke. 

-Tiens, c'est pour te rembourser pour le repas, expliqua-t-elle

\- Non, mais garde ton argent, c'est moi qui ai voulu t'inviter, refusa-t-il

\- Prends-le, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir une dette envers toi sinon, insista-t-elle

Au lieu de se sentir vexé qu'une fille n'accepte pas son invitation, il admira le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas dépendre de lui, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un plat de yakitori.

\- Ce n'était rien, tu ne vas pas faire toute une histoire d'un simple repas, la contredit-il

Accepter de l'argent d'une femme ne lui semblait pas correct, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait été élevé. 

\- Sasuke, prends-le point final, termina-t-elle en lui le mettant dans les mains

Lee fronça ses gros sourcils, notant probablement la familiarité de son amie envers le fils Uchiha qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer. Sasuke aima le regard réprobateur que le chinois lança à la jeune fille, il était flatté qu'elle se comporte ainsi avec lui, avec simplicité, avec franchise et autorité.   
Au lycée, les filles qui étaient amoureuses de lui, le traitaient comme un prince,et il avait horreur de ça, elles le suivaient comme des petits chiens prêtes à suivre tous ses ordres. Elles disaient amen à tout ce qu'il disait, et elles étaient capables de raconter n'importe quoi dans l'unique but de lui plaire. C'était fatiguant à endurer, et parfaitement ridicule, cela ne les avait pas empêcher de persévérer dans cette voie pendant des années, c'était désolant. 

\- Tenten, je ne crois pas que cela soit correct de t'adresser ainsi à ce garçon, la corrigea-t-il

\- Tu n'es pas mon père, tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner, s'énerva-t-elle

\- Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas la peine de vous emporter, tenta d'intervenir le cadet des Uchiha

En vain, les deux autres se mirent à parler tellement fort qu'ils attirèrent l'attention de certains passagers, le pire c'est qu'ils se disputaient dans leur langue maternelle, et Sasuke ne comprenait pas le moindre mot. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, il devait trouver une solution...

\- Stop !, finit-il par crier

Cela les fit sursauter, et ils se turent. Il avait eu une bonne idée, ou un gros coup de chance, c'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. 

\- Nous sommes désolés Sasuke-san, ça ne se reproduira plus, promit Lee en s'inclinant respectueusement

\- Je l'espère, murmura le japonais

-Maintenant que j'y pense, vous me rappelez l'un des deux policiers que j'ai croisé et qui m'ont renseigné, remarqua Lee

\- Je suppose que celui qui me ressemblait avait des longs cheveux, celui qui l'accompagnait était très grand et avait des dents pointues, les décrivit-il

\- Tout à fait, c'est exactement ça, confirma-t-il, vous les connaissez, devina son interlocuteur.

Sasuke approuva par un rapide clignement des yeux, l'étranger sembla déçu par l'absence de réponse du Tokyoïte, s'il croyait qu'il allait lui raconter sa vie dans les moindres détails il pouvait toujours courir parce que Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas du genre à étaler sa vie devant des inconnus. Il avait même horreur de parler de lui. Tenten s'adressa à son compatriote dans leur langue, qui lui répondit tout en jetant de rapide coup d’œil vers le japonais. Finalement, Lee s'en alla, les laissant à nouveau seuls tous les deux. 

\- Enfin, j'ai cru qu'il ne ne voudrait jamais partir, soupira-t-elle

\- C'est toi qui lui a demandé...

\- Bien entendu, sinon il serait toujours là à te fixer comme si tu représentais une menace, le coupa-t-elle amusée

-Pourquoi tu...

-Pourquoi je lui ai gentiment demandé d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais ?, termina-t-elle pour lui

Cette fille ne laissait-elle jamais aux gens la possibilité de terminer leur phrase.

\- Ne te méprends pas, j'adore Lee, il est mon tamagotchi mais..., 

-Il est ton quoi ?, 

\- Mon tamagotchi, répéta-t-elle ne remarquant pas l'air perplexe du garçon

Il avait dû manquer un épisode, pour quelle raison cette fille comparerait-elle son compatriote avec un jouet d'animal virtuel qui avait eu un énorme succès il y a des années de cela. Sasuke en avait eu un, comme la plupart de ses camarades lorsqu'il était à l'école primaire. Le seul de ses amis à avoir trouver cela débile était Kiba, qui préférait les vrais animaux. C'est à ce moment que tout s'éclaircit, et qu'il éclata franchement de rire. C'était si inhabituel, même pour lui, il avait la réputation d'être aussi froid que la glace, et l'image même de l'impassibilité. 

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigoles tout seul comme un idiot ?

-Tu veux dire qu'il est ton ami, ton tomodachi, la corrigea-t-il une fois calmé

\- Tomodachi, tamagotchi quelle différence puisque tu as compris de quoi je parlais, dit-elle en boudant

\- C'est vrai quelle est la différence entre un être humain et un jouet d'animal virtuel, se moqua-t-il

La moue boudeuse sur son visage s'accentua et vexée elle s'éloigna de lui. Il ressentit une douleur dans l'estomac, les yakitoris ne devaient pas avoir été digérés, ce ne pouvait être que ça, ce n'est pas comme s'il éprouvait des remords. Il lui attrapa le bras de justesse, et elle ne se dégagea pas, elle ne lui fit pas face pour autant.

\- Désolé, ce n'était pas délicat de ma part, je dois bien l'admettre

Elle ne répondit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, se contentant de le fixer, cherchant à savoir s'il était sincère ou non.

\- C'est bon je te pardonne, j'aurais réagi de la même manière si j'avais été à ta place, affirma-t-elle

Il s'étonna à se sentir soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille plus, d'habitude il se fichait éperdument des sentiments des autres, sauf s'il s'agissait de ses parents, de son frère, et de ses amis, et encore pour ces derniers il n'en était pas sûr. 

\- Je te pardonne, mais à une condition, que tu me tiennes compagnie encore pour une heure, reprit-elle 

\- Pourquoi pour une durée aussi précise ? 

\- Après il faudra que je rentre, j'ai une répétition tôt demain, il faut que je sois en forme sinon je vais me faire disputer, expliqua-t-elle 

Il réalisa qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé quelle discipline elle pratiquait, elle lui avait simplement dit qu'elle était artiste dans un cirque. 

\- Au fait, tu n'as pas précisé ce que tu faisais dans ce cirque ?, lui fit-il remarquer

\- Je suis dans la troupe de trapèze, en tout cas pour cette saison, 

\- Cette vie te convient vraiment ?, changer de ville régulièrement, ne pas avoir de véritable chez toi, vivre du hasard ?, l'interrogea-t-il

Ce mode de vie était à l'opposé du sien, il aimait savoir où il allait, où il allait dormir, il détestait les surprises et l'imprévu. 

-C'est ça qui est excitant, ne pas savoir ce que sera fait demain, laisser le hasard décider pour nous. Un jour dans une grande ville, le lendemain perdu au milieu de nul part...Vivre des aventures au jour le jour sachant que tout peux s'arrêter le jour suivant. 

Le futur policier trouvait plutôt ça risqué et complètement inconscient, c'était comme se poster au milieu de la route et espérer qu'aucune voiture ne vous écrase. Le monde n'était-il déjà pas assez dangereux avec tout ces criminels, ces fous, quand ce n'était pas les éléments eux mêmes qui provoquaient des ravages, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Pourquoi vouloir se compliquer davantage l'existence ? 

\- Hum, pas très courageux à ce que je vois, remarqua-t-elle au peu d'enthousiasme qu'il montrait

\- Courageux si mais téméraire non, tout le monde n'a pas forcément envie de se prendre pour un héros de jeu vidéo, la contredit-il

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, mais de voir des paysages fantastiques, de rencontrer des gens qui le sont tout autant, de ne pas s'ennuyer dans la routine, tu n'en as pas marre de voir tout le temps les mêmes personnes, de faire les mêmes choses aux mêmes endroits ?

\- Chaque jour est différent, même s'il se déroule dans le même lieu, je n'apprends pas les mêmes notions en classe, je ne mange pas les mêmes repas, je ne prononce pas non plus les mêmes mots...

\- Stop j'ai compris, tu es heureux dans la normalité, le coupa-t-elle

Ce débat ne les mènerait nul part et elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec ce plus que charmant jeune homme. Il était gentil, drôle d'une certaine façon, et il ne semblait pas être un de ces séducteurs qui ne pensaient qu'à coucher avec une fille. Peut-être qu'il était gay...

\- Ou alors je suis simplement bien élevé, entendit-elle

Elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle avait pensé ça à voix haute, quelle honte, il allait la prendre pour une folle. 

\- Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, tu serais déjà morte deux fois ce soir, ricana-t-il »

Cette petite brune était décidément pleine de surprise, et visiblement elle n'avait pas l'habitude que les garçons se comportent de manière élégante avec elle. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de fille à aimer tout ces trucs romantiques débiles. Elle voulut lui donner un coup sur l'épaule mais il la vit arriver, et l'évita. Au lieu d'être contrariée, et de retenter son coup, elle rit et reprit sa marche, certaine qu'il allait la suivre. 

Ils se promenèrent pendant une heure, sous les commentaires distrayant de l'artiste qui donnait son avis dès qu'elle remarquait quelque chose de bizarre ou d'inconnu. Loin de contrarier Sasuke, qui en général préférait le silence, cela l'amusa, il avait l'impression de redécouvrir ses rues, qu'il avait pourtant si souvent parcouru. Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à tous ces petits détails ; la couleur différente de deux volets d'une maison, des lampions qui étaient pendus dans un arbre, et semblaient avoir été oubliés là depuis plusieurs années... C'était insignifiant, mais découvert par Tenten cela avait quelque chose de plaisant. 

L'heure s'écoula, et il fut bientôt contraint de la raccompagner jusqu' au lieu où stationnait le cirque. Il avait insisté, n'ayant pas l'esprit tranquille de la savoir seule dans les rues d'une ville étrangère. Il avait resserré son étreinte autour de sa main pour ne pas la perdre dans la foule. Il la guidait avec aisance, délicatesse. 

Elle avait bien noté qu'il n'allait pas très vite, mais elle ne lui demanda pas d’accélérer, cela ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle serait en retard, et franchement elle s'en moquait, elle ne voulait pas le quitter, pas tout de suite. Malheureusement, ils eurent beau aller le plus lentement du monde, ils finirent par atteindre leur destination. 

A cet instant ils ne surent trop quoi se dire, ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer, et ils allaient se quitter sans probablement jamais se revoir. Les jours suivants ils avaient tous deux des journées bien remplies, et puis à quoi cela aurait-il servi, se rapprocher pour se séparer définitivement, cela n'aurait été que plus dur. 

«  Sasuke, merci beaucoup pour cette soirée, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vécu un si beau moment, le remercia-t-elle

\- Non, c'était normal, c'est le rôle de la police d'aider les citoyens, répondit-il gêné

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et s'éloigna en direction de sa caravane. Elle s'arrêta brutalement et se retourna afin de lui faire à nouveau face. 

\- Tu sais tu n'as pas à toujours être sur la défensive, tu as le droit de te lâcher parfois, les gens ne t'aimeront pas moins si tu leurs montres qui tu es au fond de toi. En plus, tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer à maintenir des relations, il y a des rencontres comme la nôtre qui sont éphémères, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elles n'ont pas le droit d'exister, et que tu ne peux pas les apprécier, lui expliqua-t-elle

\- Lǚ tú yú kuài (bon voyage), fut tout ce qu'il répondit,

-Xie xie (merci), le salua-t-elle »

Il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans la caravane. Il fit demi-tour, une drôle de sensation dans le ventre, un mélange de satisfaction et de regrets. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, tout ne pouvait pas toujours durer.


End file.
